The popularity of Internet or online auction and similar sale sites offering items for sale online has grown considerably in recent years. Users of these sites can post items for sale as either an auction selling to the highest bidder or a set sale price. Internet auctions offer a “virtual” flea market with an endless variety of merchandise available for sale accessing an Internet website using a computer. In January 2002, over 32 million Americans visited an online auction site.
This explosion in e-commerce has fueled a concurrent increase in fraud. Common frauds include late shipments by the seller beyond the agreed shipping date. Another common fraud is a completely fraudulent sale with no merchandise shipped at all. Inferior merchandise or different merchandise from that stated in the posted listing is another frequent fraud. Bogus online pay sites used by the buyer to make the payment with the pay site pocketing the payment is another fraud. Bogus escrow services have also been set up by the seller, buyer, or a third party to steal payment for the item. Fraudulent sellers that do not intend to ship the merchandise is another problem.
Other frauds frequently encountered on online auctions include bid siphoning. This occurs when a con artist lures bidders off a legitimate auction site by offering to sell the same item for less to the bidder. Shill bidding is another fraud that occurs when a seller bids on his own auction item to increase price. This has been an increasing problem on eBay and other auction sites. Bid shielding is another fraud where a fraudulent buyer submits a very high bid beyond the item's value. This discourages other bidders from placing bids, but when the bid is nearing its closing, the fraudulent buyer retracts the bid so that a confederate can bid at a much lower price and purchase the item for less than it would have legitimately brought.
Sale site operators are increasingly concerned with fraud and the potential for fraud, because fraud has an increasing impact on profits of the site providers. For example, eBay has lost significant value because of poor financial performance which is attributable in part to the fraudulent activities surrounding sales on their website. Both buyer and seller frauds occurs, but it is seller fraud that most concerns users, and auction fraud is the most common Internet fraud complaint reported.
One prior art method of addressing this problem is an escrow service. In theory, a buyer uses an escrow service to pay for the goods. The goods are not shipped until the escrow services reports receipt of the funds. The escrow service receives the payment from the buyer and forwards it to the seller only after the buyer confirms satisfactory delivery. However, many escrow services are fraudulent, and the false nature of the service is rarely discovered until the defrauded seller or buyer has already suffered the loss.
Furthermore, even with legitimate escrow services, there are potential problems for the seller. For example, a buyer may return an item after using it with that a claim that it has not been used. For example, a wedding or prom dress actually worn can be returned with the claim that it is not used. Books can be read or even photocopied. Products can be opened or tampered with and parts or accessories removed prior to delivery to the purchaser or prior to return to the seller for a refund. A bogus product, such as a TV chassis filled with weight ballast, can be returned as the genuine item for a refund, or an identical used and/or broken product returned for a full refund.
There is a need for a method of ensuring satisfactory delivery of items ordered online and payment for those items with little or no chance of fraud by either the seller or the buyer. A method where the item can be inspected and returned without chances of tampering, alteration, or switching would prevent most if not all of these types of frauds.